Power transmission shafts are used to transmit rotational power between an engine and a gearbox, or between gearboxes. Because transmission shafts are typically less costly than the components to which they are attached, they are sometimes designed to be the point of failure during torsional overloads. Current technology directed to controlling the point of failure includes an area of reduced thickness, or “necked-down region,” at the desired point of failure. A containment device can also be circumferentially disposed around the shaft to contain a broken, flailing section in the event of a failure, thus protecting nearby components. Containment devices, however, are often designed for non-torsional load failures, and may therefore be located at a shaft region away from the necked-down region. Thus, a flailing shaft caused by a torsional overload might not be properly contained using the existing technology.